


Illusive Heart

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Angst, Canon - Cartoon, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyon wished Cornelia would admit she understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusive Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 spoilers.

Elyon sat on Cornelia's bed, swinging her feet back and forth. Cornelia entered the room in her PJ's. "Sorry about that," she said. She had exited the room to answer the phone. "It was Hay Lin. You know how her and the others are always sticking their nose in everyone else's business."

Elyon gave a quick smile. "Yeah," she said. She didn't mind so much, she and Cornelia really weren't all that different as far as gossip went. If it had been Hay Lin or Irma, they'd be the ones snooping on the phone.

"Don't worry, I told them to stay out of it. I'm totally here to comfort you," Cornelia said. Elyon nodded, and Cornelia continued talking. "You must be so crushed! I can't imagine how traumatic it must have been for you!" Cornelia went on.

"I'm fine, Cornelia," Elyon assured.

"Don't think you have to lie for me. I'm your best friend, remember? You can tell me whatever you're feeling," Cornelia said. She put her hand on Elyon's shoulder to assure her.

"I'm feeling kind of glad to have a friend like you." Elyon said with a little blush.

"Yeah, but that goes without saying. How do you feel about that little creep?" Cornelia asked.

"It just wasn't working, that's why I dumped him," Elyon said. She really didn't want to get into it, not even with Cornelia.

"Why? Was he just a total jerk?"

"Um, he was, kind of nice. He just wasn't my type," Elyon said. Actually, she didn't want to get into it with Cornelia in particular, especially where the reasons were concerned.

"Well, I'm so sorry you had to dump him. You'll get a better guy next time. Hey, what is your type anyway? Oh, I know, tall, right? He was really short. He was even shorter than me."

Elyon nodded. Cornelia was actually taller than mostly anyone in their classes, so it wasn't much of a surprise that she'd be taller than Mark, too. "Yeah, really tall. And blonde," Elyon said.

"Yeah, blondes are cute," Cornelia said.

"And it has to be long blonde hair," Elyon said. She picked up some of Cornelia's long blonde hair and let it run through her fingers.

Cornelia didn't seem to notice. "Long hair? On a guy? Isn't that kind of a hippie thing?"

"No!" Elyon protested. "It wouldn't look like that on my perfect g- Um, it would look real nice. Kind of pretty," Elyon said, and she blushed a little. "No creepy hippie garb. He'd be elegant."

"Hm, well I guess it is possible for a guy to look nice with longer hair. But how about if it was as long as mine?" Cornelia flipped her hair around.

"It would have to be," Elyon said as she stared at Cornelia's hair.

"Kind of feminine, don't you think?" Cornelia asked.

"I wouldn't mind," Elyon said softly. She crept subtly closer to Cornelia.

"Tall, with long blond hair, I can't think of any guys in school like that. But I'm sure you'll find your perfect guy eventually." Cornelia assured.

"Hopefully it won't take too long." Elyon scooted ever closer to Cornelia, looking into her eyes. "Blue eyes, too."

"So, he'd have to be tall, with long blonde hair, and blue eyes." Cornelia looked thoughtful.

"Yes, tall, elegant, with pretty long blonde hair, and blue eyes," Elyon sighed. She couldn't move any closer to her friend unless she wanted to sit in Cornelia's lap. Elyon's heart beat faster as she wondered how Cornelia would respond.

"Really specific. It's okay though, us girls have a right to be picky," Cornelia said.

"Right," Elyon murmured.

"You know, from that description, you could almost be talking about me. I mean, if you weren't talking about a guy," Cornelia observed.

Elyon's hopes returned. "Well, I was-" Elyon began.

"Sorry, sorry. That was really weird, I shouldn't have said anything," Cornelia interrupted.

"It's okay-"

"I don't want you to think I'm strange or anything, I just thought, well-"

Elyon leaned up to Cornelia's face. With Cornelia startled and wordless, she gave her a quick kiss, then turned away with a smile.

Cornelia was just dumbfounded for a moment. She then turned towards Elyon. "Um, that was, new..." she said. Elyon blushed a little. Surely she'd get it now. "Um, you were just thinking of me like a guy, right? We're still friends. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this."

Elyon just smiled at her friend as she rambled on. Even the talkative and blunt Cornelia could be shy sometimes, Elyon thought. She'd come around eventually, but not taking too long, Elyon hoped.

*

 

Her first kiss with Cornelia used to be a happy memory for Elyon, but now it just infuriated her. Her brother had just burned a picture she'd drawn of her first love, who she'd given up on but always held hope for, and that had drawn out her own rage. She tore out other drawings of Cornelia, ripping them into tiny pieces. She thought of how painfully obvious she'd been then, if Cornelia was a real friend, she would have let Elyon know that she didn't have a chance. "Stupid Cornelia, she was just leading me along, how could I ever think that we could be together! All this time she was probably just trying to keep me away from my rightful home!" Elyon shouted, although she didn't really believe it. But as she thought of how Cornelia had constantly ignored her and brushed her off in the previous months, remembering how she felt worse and worse each time, she began to cry.

It all happened when Will moved there. She'd liked Will at first, but then Will had slowly taken over her place in the group, until Elyon was just nothing, not worth bothering with at all. Will had taken probably taken her place with Cornelia as well -- she didn't even want to imagine what they were doing then. Elyon just cried more. Her brother came in the room to console her. "There there, you'll make many new friends here in Meridian. You'll have an entire planet that loves you," he said.

That's right, an entire planet, Elyon thought. An entire planet loved her, and it was only witchcraft and tricks that made it so she could only think of Cornelia then. Even though it hurt badly now, it would soon pass. If she saw Cornelia again, she wouldn't hesitate to trample her. Maybe that would make the pain in her heart fade.


End file.
